300 Years of Prolog
by LeifIsAUnicorn
Summary: Jack had been a spirit for 300 years before becoming a guardian. He learned quite a few lessons and had many adventures during this time. A couple of one-shots about Jack and his misadventures that won him the label 'troublemaker'. Rated teen for probable violence and swearing. I do not own ROTG.
1. Frosted

**Hey people! So This is my first fan fic... All I can say is WHEEEE... So this is basically a couple of one shots about the 300 years Jack was Frosted before the guardians took him in. I'm not sure how many of these there will be but I have a good amount of ideas bouncing around my skull begging for attention. I know there will be at least 3... so yeah! If you like then review. If you don't like then review. All that jazz. *Takes a deep breath* Here we goooo...!**

"My name is Jack Frost. I know this because the moon told me so, but that's all he told me."

Jack laughs. He wasn't sure where he was or what was going on, but he had just discovered he could do some really cool (Pun intended.) stuff so things couldn't be that bad right? His bare feet dance lightly over the snow as he races into the small village he had found. His pale face lights up as he pranced over to a near-by woman and goes to tap her on the shoulder. "Hey whe-" His voice cuts off as his hand passes through the woman. "What?" He turns just in time to see a man about to run into him. He winces ready for the impact then shutters when it doesn't come. "No..." He breathes out while trying to get other villagers to see him. His face clouds with horror as he realises they can't. "No!" The word was filled with panic as he stumbles back, away from the village edge. Then ,bright blue eyes wide, he runs, willing what just happened to be a really bad dream.

LINE BREAK IGNORE ME...

A few days later the newest spirit at the lake where he had come to awareness. He was trying to keep himself distracted by playing with his new-found skills. He had found out very quickly that ice was a hard element to handle. He was trying to refine his shaky control over his powers. He had already mastered creating as much or as little frost as he wanted to spread at his touch. He had spent hours tapping the lake with his staff or his foot and concentrating on making the this trendils of ice form at his will, without going crazy and spreading more than he wanted.

As soon as that goal was reached he had instantly come up with the next one. Wanting to put off thinking about his problem for as long as possible. What he was doing now was still pretty simple. He was practicing talking to the wind. He had realised that it could actually _understand_ him and he wanted to try to understand it in return. "Wind? would you mind helping me move this snow drift? I want to make a good hill to slide down. That will be really fun won't it?" He smiles as the wind tugs playfully at his white hair. "I'll take that as a yes."

He laughs and concentrates his attentions on directing the wind. After about an hour of this he finally succeeds in making a snow-hill big enough for what he wanted. Jack laughs as he got the wind to lift him, a little shakily, into the air then he landed with a thump on the top of the hill. Giving his staff a twirl he tapped the hill lightly and grinned as the white snow was covered with a good layer of ice.

He jumps up landing on his butt and gave a jubilant cheer as he slid down his creation. "He stands when he reaches the bottom and gives a happy little jump. "Let's go again!"

LINE BREAK

He had spent the entire afternoon sliding down his hill. As the sun had started hiding behind the trees he had become aware of an odd sensation in his belly. As the offending midsection had let loose with a loud growl a word had popped into his head.

Hunger.

He tried to figure out why that word was so familiar. When the answer didn't come he shrugged deciding that it didn't matter at the moment. He had let instincts take over, seeing as how they seemed to know more about what was going on then he did.

He froze when he reached the edge of the little village, loathe to go back into the scary and confusing place. Another growl convinced him that moving forwards was indeed necessary. He steps lightly and the wind lifts him up so that he was floating over the snow on the ground. The pale boy looked around silently trying to follow his instincts. He smells something on the breeze and his mouth waters unexpectedly. He follows his nose to find something round and hot sitting on a window sill. He frowns slightly as another word comes to mind.

Pie.

Suddenly he remembers what tastes like, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember where he a tasted it before. He eventually shrugged and grabbed the pie flying off back to the lake. He sits on the cold ice and digs in. His bright grin returns as the taste of the pie fills his mouth. A pleasant distraction from his confused thoughts.

LINE BREAK

He had finished the treat a while ago and had fallen drowsily into the snow by the lake. unfortunately for him it seemed the questions he had tried to hide from had finally caught up to him. He sighs looking up at the moon so high overhead. "What happened? Why can't I remember anything before I woke up in the lake?" He frowned when the moon didn't answer. And decided to try again his voice a little quieter. "Why can't they see me?" Again, no answer. Jack jumps up suddenly. "Tell me! You told me my name so why won't you tell me what's going on?" The agitated wind whips the winter boy's hair around, swirling the now heavily falling snow in swiftly dancing patterns. The moon stares silently down at the glaring boy as the young spirit continues his rant.

The small village of Burgess had an awful blizzard that night.

**Did I do good? Huh huh? Did I? TELL ME. lol**


	2. It's Always a Mery Chase Until

**Ok so this turned out a lot different than I had originaly planned... Oh well, what is will be and all that jazz. Anywho... review if you feel like it. Or ignore me in my little emo cornor (lol as if). I would love a good prompt if you have one. (Challenge Accepted? Good.) **

The skinny ice boy was running through the trees, his laughter following him diligently. He had played a trick on a local band of wolves and now he was running from them, laughing as the traps he set on the way were sprung and he caught glimpses of the furry brown bodies trying to shake off a heavy layer of snow, or large paws skidding on sheets of ice.

He had learned that most animals could see him, though they usually didn't noting the difference between him and humans. Jack had started playing with the animals because at least the was some sort of attention, even if they couldn't talk to him. He had traveled a long way and had noticed the pack down below. Without a second thought he had hit the alfa with one of his fun-time snowballs and started the merry chase.

The pale teen dashed through the snow his eyes dancing with mischievous light as he dodges tree after tree. He sees the light up ahead signaling the end of the tree line, as well as the end of the chase. He grins triumphantly and speeds up a little.

Suddenly a wolf cames out of nowhere knocking into the side of him and driving him down into the snow he had created. He grunts in pain as he hears something snap and feels a sharp pain in his arm. He cries out and curls in on himself trying to get the pain to stop. Then the winter spirit realises the situation he was in.

Slowly Jack looks up, his already pale face going a shade lighter. (Apparently not an impossibility) He rises to his knees slowly and as one the ging of wolves surrounding him start growling. The teen looks around seeing his staff a few feet away, just outside the circle of enemies. He glances around trying to come up with a plan.

The alpha wolf he had disgraced earlier takes a small and threatening step forwards and Jack's heart leaps into his mouth with sudden instinctive fear. He knew if he didn't do something NOW he would die. Well not die... But he would be brought to the brink and then left until he healed and recovered. And Jack figured that getting attacked by wolves would take a loooong time to recover from.

Jack winces as the big brown wolf takes another step, then the young spirit comes to a decision. Taking a deep breath he jumped. Over the heads of the wolves between him and his staff. He jumped higher than any human would ever have been able to, his light body helped along by the wind. He lands with a light thump and bends to scoop up the long piece of wood.

A sudden lance of pain raced up his arm as his fingers drug uselessly over their intended target. He cries out and stumbles clumsily as he tries to turn and pick up the staff with his other hand. The moment he touches it he wills the wind to pick him up and carry him to safety. He almost made it without another scratch. But at the last moment the startled and confused alfa wolf jumps, catching Jack's ankle with his sharp teeth.

The extra and unexpected weight drug him down a bit and the white-haired child cried out in shock and pain the turned to point his staff at the beast blasting it with frost until it let go with a yelp.

The wind quickly carries its injured friend to safety. It sets the boy down just outside a small town a few miles away. Jack whimpers as he puts weight on his injured leg. The wind brushes against his face for comfort and Jack gives it a small pain filled smile and said reassuringly, "I'm fine wind. Just a little banged up." His words were somewhat be laid by the tears streaming down his face and the wind brushes against him again.

Jack sighs as the adrenaline left his body he suddenly felt really tired. But he somehow he knew that he needed to stop the blood seeping freely from his leg. But before he ventures into the town he looks himself for other injuries.

Besides a few scrapes and bruises the only other thing he could find wrong was his arm. He couldn't move his fingers and every time he moved or touched it white-hot pain shot through his body. "Damn..." He knew the bone was broken, he didn't know how he knew but after a few minutes of quiet contemplation he decided that sitting here bleeding out wasn't the best thing to do. He shrugged off the question of how he seemed to KNOW things and slowly limped forwards leaning heavily on his staff.

OH LOOK A LINE BREAK!

Jack had found the supplies he needed, well at least he thought he had all he would need. He was sitting in an old abandoned shed out behind the town meeting hall and looking around counting off items. "Bandages, water, straight sticks, alcohol... I think that's everything..." He settles onto a pile of snow he had convinced to fly in through the small window with broken shutters in the wall above him.

He sets his staff on the floor right next to him and set to work unwrapping the twine around his pant leg with his good hand. After a few moments he had it unwrapped and was rolling the leg back wincing at the raw and ugly bite. He quickly started to try and clean it using the alcohol and water, going as fast as he could so that the liquids wouldn't freeze before they did their work.

After the cleaning he took some of the linen bandages and clumsily wrapped the wound. It was still bleeding pretty badly but hopefully this would help. Now come the hard part. Jack takes a deep breath and turns his slightly fuzzy and dizzy attentions to his arm. Again that small part of him he couldn't explain knew what he had to do. He grabbed his arm near the break and before he could think about it he gave it a sharp hard twist. He screamed as the bone clicked into its proper place. The awareness behind the bright blue eyes flickered out as he fainted.

LINE BREAK!

Jack was flying back towards the lake he had claimed as his own. His broken arm in the rough splint he had made when he had woken up. He was heading home to rest and recuperate. He was still quite aways away and had to take breaks quite often but he was still making pretty good time. He spots a small hill in a meadow down below and decides that it would be a good idea to take another break.

He landed lightly favoring his injured lag and sits on the top of a rock. and looks out at the nighttime winter scape spreading out before him. He smiled tiredly and rests his pale cheek against the hand that was holding the staff vertical with the base resting on the ground. The thin teen sighed as he closed his eyes to the lonely beauty around him. "It's so pretty... but... I still can't..." His eyes snapped open and he shook his head and stood. Refusing to give into the melancholy. That feeling was no fun and all he wanted to do was have fun. He stood and cast a lingering glance at the moon before taking off into the night sky once more.

**I almost feel bad for writing this... Almost...**


	3. Through and Through

**Angst. Ok you have been warned. I'm not really happy with this but ah well... It give a little insight into the dolphin thing I may or may not bring up later on... BEEEEP. Oops there goes my timer telling me not to ramble...**

Jack was skating absent-mindedly on the ice of his little lake, still lightly favoring one leg. The wind pushing him lightly along. He was trying to remember what had happened to him before he had first woken up a few weeks ago. Finally he shrugged and jumped into the air deciding it would be a good time to explore some more. In the past few weeks he had taken to flying around randomly, seeing new sights and coming up with new games. He liked playing with the children, giving them enough snow to make snowmen and providing ammo for snowball fights that he started. But the fun always ended when some little tyke ran through him. _There really is no getting use to it._ He thought morosely. _That feeling I get when someone passes through is awful. Like someone pouring boiling water on me._ He sighed and willed the wind to take him faster. He had pretty much covered most of North America by now. And enough of South America to discover that he HATED the heat.

He was heading east today somehow knowing that there was more land on the other side of the vast body of water he had seen on his last trip that way. He flies quickly over the Atlantic ocean watching the dark waters pass below. For a reason unknown to him he shutters, inexplicably afraid of falling in. "Why...?" Suddenly The spirit was distracted. A small group of creatures jumping in and out of the water. "Woah! Look at that!" He drifter closer his fear forgotten in his curiosity and wonder. He laughs joyously and does a loop-de-loop through the air, mimicking one of the creatures. "This is great!"

LINE BREAK!

A few hours later he had reached land again. All of the humans were different here. They spoke with weird accents and some of them spoke in languages he had never heard before. He laughed when he heard a mother yamering at her child in what seemed to him like gibberish, but the child understood what she was saying enough to look embarrassed. The boy with blue eyes floated up above the roof tops for a while and just observed this new place. Finally with a small smile he blesses the land below with softly falling snow.

LINE BREAK!

Jack was making his way through a bustling town in England smiling at all the children enjoying the snow he had brought. The wintery spirit danced around a circle of kids working on a snow fort. Then jumped up onto the roof of a nearby hut looking around mischievously. he spun the staff and a tree branch gave up its gift of snow onto the head of a scolding adult. He jumped down with a cackle and ran to find more kids to play with.

Laughing he listened to a little girl chewing out her older brother about not wearing the garrish scarf she had made him. "You tell him. How dare he take all of your hard work for granted!" He danced lightly away around a snow drift while he chortled to himself.

Later, after starting a major snowball fight, he was throwing a snowball at a moody little girl. He wasn't really paying attention to anything else, and then the woman passed through him. He shuddered and fell to his knees confused as to why it he was so upset by this. It wasn't like he hadn't been passed through before. Even though it hurt like hell it wasn't like he couldn't handle it. The pain wasn't as bad as a wolf bite.

After several moments he figured it out. He had unintentionally let himself hope that someone on this side of the world might be able to see him. He gritted his teeth at how pathetic that was, and launched himself into the air furiously, the wind knocking snow off a roof and onto the ground with a solid thump.

Jack flew North. He had discovered the north pole earlier that week and he knew that it would be a good place to blow off some steam. That no matter how big a storm he created no one would care. Not that anyone seemed to care about him or anything he did anyways.

Hours later the North pole was seeing the beginning of the worst blizzard it had seen in a long time. And Jack was curled into a ball screaming, rebelling against the unfairness of it all, frozen tears falling from his eyes.

LINE BREAK!

Nicholas St. North looked out the window of his workshop into the sudden snowfall and frowned. Weather like this was normal in this place, but for some reason the large Russian felt that this storm was somehow different. After another of contemplating the scene outside the window he turned back to the bustling workroom with a small shrug. After all Christmas was only a week away and he had too much work to do to worry about unnecessary things.

**No. Bad North. Bad. You shouldn't think of Jack as unnecessary. But on a high note this chapter could be (and had been before editing) a lot worse. Tell me whacha think.**


	4. A Bit About Books

**Please note that the Boston library (Not the public library but a library all the same) was built a good bit before Jackson Overland would have been born, but libraries that were not privately owned were few and far between at this time. Also most children were taught how to read at home by using the book ****_The New England Primer. _**** I honestly find stuff like this fascinating and did WAAAY more research then I probably should have lol.**

**So Sorry for not responding before the last chapter but I didn't check my messages until it was too late! Here are the replies for all the reviews up til now...**

** Itsgotchickenleg: Aye Captain! *Salutes***

** Honey Bagder 1: Glad to see I'm getting it right! It's actually one relationship I have no trouble with what so ever. lol**

** LalaithoftheVine: You watch. I'm totally gonna have nightmares about plotlines trying to eat me now. It's gonna happen, I can feel it. Lol.**

** DerangedOtakuFangirl: poor Jack indeed. I feel so mean... But then again I can't seem to feel any remorse for being mean... hmmm... Interesting thought...**

**This is short but meh. I felt like adding it in here so...**

Boston was getting heavy snowfall as a mischievous looking teen floated through the streets on a slight breath of wind. Unheard laughter bounces off the walls of the closely packed buildings as the slight spirit watched a puppy romp around in the while fluff. After sending the wind with an extra inch of snow to dump on its head Jack walked away chuckling and looking for another being to victimize with his personal brand of fun.

What he found instead was a large and beautifully built building. The arched windows and entrances ,typical of that day and age, were built of a creamy colored stone that looked warm and welcoming. And the arches hovering over the stairs invited him to look above and read the carved words, "Boston Public Library". Jack tilts his head to the side questioningly. "What's a library?" The poor guy had no idea (I consider this a tragedy).

"Guess I'll just have a quick look-see." He jumped over the stairs and gently pushed one of the doors open just enough for is slight form to slip in. The inside of the building was nothing like the small town boy had seen before. All around him there where great wooden shelves, and covering the shelves where row upon row of books. "Wow..." He breathed out into the silence around him.

It was well-lit inside the cavernous place, but cool, bordering on cold, the only heat was coming from the few lanterns that were spread around the place. To the left of the door there was a long counter top and behind that was an old man wearing the largest pair od spectacles Jack had ever seen.

He stepped closer to see what the strange man was doing. The winter spirit realised that the sleepy looking man was bundled in a warm looking jacket and was huddled over a large desk, where he was writing on small pieces of paper. Jack frowned and drifted even closer to see the ink on the latest piece of paper. He looks over the jacket covered shoulder, ignoring the shiver that went down the man's spine, and read the words, "_A Tale of a Tub, Johnathan Swift, Two copies, Shelf 98 row 6." _

Jack looks thoughtfully around himself at the books before giving a shrug and drifting off to study the titles on the shelf closest to him. _The Arabian nights, books 1-7 By Antoine Galland. _Jack thought that those looked interesting. _The Interpreter by John Cowell. _That looked funny but when he flipped through it Jack had a bit af a hard time reading the older form of english. There where so many more! And The white-haired boy found himself wanting to read them all!... Ok so not all, but at least all the fun ones.

Taking the first book of _The Arabian Nights_ over to a small frigid corner by a window he sat behind a shelf. He frosted over the window then settled in to read with a small and happy sounding sigh. He hadn't realised before how tired he was of making snow and causing trouble... Maybe a little break would be good for him?

**Ok so I figured that Jack had to get tired of making things like snowball fights and blizzards and then not getting credit for them. And I also figured that an adventurous type like him would enjoy a good story. So why not have one of his favorite break time pass times be reading? I might be a bit biased about this but Reading is really one of the best things to do when you get tired of day-to-day life and want a little outing... And you don't even need to really go anywhere, just grab a book and go on an adventure! wow... Can you tell what my favorite hobby is?**


	5. Butterlfies and Other 'Bugs'

**Thanks for all of the favorites or follows! I'm amazed that anyone finds this as interesting as you all seem to and I'm happy that everyone like it! By the way guys I could really use some prompts! My head is kinds fuzzy right now from all the stressing I'm doing over work and I could use a really good idea to get me back on track.**

** LalaithoftheVine: I'm not sure I even want to ask what you 'experience' was. And that's good because I form most of my story ideas during MY lunch break.**

**And now back to our regularly scheduled program**

A lone boy sat on the roof of a house in the small town of East Sumter in South Carolina. He had worked all night to bring the little town a good blanket of snow and frost. He had already given snow to all the places that really needed it and that day he had decided to sit back and enjoy his handy work. In other words he was ready to play.

The sun slowly rose over the edge of the horizon and people all over town, young and old, looked out windows covered in lacy frost to discover that the world had turned a pure and innocent white. Pretty soon little feet pattered down ladders and stairs and across icy cold wooden floors only to be stopped at the door by mothers with winter gear and determined looks.

After a few minutes of wheedling and demanding said maternal figures would let their precious charges out to terrorize the unprepared world.

Spirited laughter filled the air as Jack watched the first child stumble down icy steps. No one heard this outpouring of mirth but to the winter spirit any laughter was better than no laughter, even if he was the only one to hear it.

As the children start making for the top of the hill they felt a chill wind whoosh past them. Boys and girls giggled and jeered as their friends went chasing after hats and scarfs or slipped and slid on previously unseen patches of ice.

Jack settled into the now familiar routine of giving the kids the funnest day he possibly could. He laughed so hard he cried when his ice (Completely on accident this time) made a young tween slip and fall into the girl he had a crush on, sending the two younglings tumbling into the snow. The look on the human boy's face was priceless.

The winter spirit continues to cause mischief and fun for hours. It was nearing noon and children where being called in for the mid-day meal. He was following after the last small group home and listening happily as they chattered on about all the things they planned to do when they were let back outside.

Then the topic of the animated conversation changed and the mood became a little more somber. "I wish Marcella could come out and play too..." A little red-head looked up at a boy who seemed to be her brother. He nodded down to the little one. "Yeah. It stinks when you get sick on a day like today. Maybe we should visit her before we play some more?" The other kids nodded and went to their separate houses to eat.

Jack stayed where he was, floating on the slight breeze Wind was fueling to keep him aloft. "So there's a kid not having fun?" He mused quietly to himself. "Guess I'll have to see what I can do about that." With that he turns and the Wind caries him from house to house, playfully tossing him back and forth a little, until he looked into a window and saw a little girl with brown hair curled up on her side in bed. "This must be Marcella..." The little girl was coughing pitifully into her small hands while she shivered and shook from a fever.

"Poor thing." The blue-eyed wonder mumbles to the Wind as he tries to figure out a way to bring the child a bit of fun. After a moment or two he grinned and dropped to the snow below, landing as lightly as a feather. And proceeded to scoop up a handful to mold. It takes a bit of figuring but eventually he thinks he has what he needs. With a grin he leaps upwards. Wind helping him by shoving open the unlocked window and propelling him into the room beyond.

The girl was startled out of her half-sleep and she looked at the offending window with alarm. After a moment she relaxed figuring she wasn't in any sort of danger. The little child known as Marcella starts to get out of bed to close the window. This was when she noticed the small, pure white butterfly fluttering towards her bed.

She smiled thinking that it was almost as if a little piece of the snow day she wasn't allowed to have had found its way to her. The butterfly fluttered closer and Marcella held up a finger for it to land on. When the small white insect touched her skin she gasped, "WoW! It's so cold!" Then she giggled. It really was as if the snow had come to visit her in the sick room.

At this moment Marcella's mother decided to come and check in on her. As the door opened the butterfly took off. The brunette was distracted as her mother scolded her for having the window open while she was sick, she didn't notice when the butterfly drifted to the floor and melted, leaving a small wet spot on the wood.

Jack gives the girl a small smile glad to see she at least looked a little happier, if not healthier. Then he dived out her window as the powerful force that was a mother made her way across the small bedroom to close it. Jack let out a whoop as he spotted the other children who had already made their way back into the winter wonderland he had made them.

OOPS A LINE BREAK!

Jack wasn't having fun anymore. He was sick. _Can immortals even get sick?_ He thought miserably. _Apparently I can..._ He coughs roughly then lets loose with a loud sneeze. "Yuck." He didn't feel good. His head and throat hurt and for some reason he was feeling kind of... Warm? Jack couldn't remember ever feeling this warm, at least not when there was snow around.

He sighs as the wind carried him along, being gentler then normal. _If I can just get back to the lake I can sleep this of... But ugh... I feel like I'm back in Bolivia... _Jack was starting to feel dizzy and he could practically FEEL his body temperature rising. Which he tried to compensate by making the air around himself colder. While this made him feel a little better temperature wise it also started making him extremely tired. The spirit of winter wished his head would stop spinning.

*Cough* LINE BREAK *Cough*

The white-haired teen was startled out of his half-sleep as the wind roughly dropped him onto the ice of his lake. North Wind brushed an apology against Jack's warm cheek. An understanding smile graced his lips, a shadow of its normal glory, as he lightly shook his head. Then he said in a voice rough from coughing, "No that was my fault Wind, I know you have trouble with control if you don't have my help. I should have paid more attention."

The blurry blue eyes glanced around so that their owner could get his bearings before he slowly started trudging towards the edge of the lake spotting an inviting snow drift. He tripped on the last step and face planted right into the cold white fluff. With a moan the sickly boy used the last of his energy to roll over onto his side and curl into a ball before passing into the abyss.

LINE BREAK TIME! GRAB A COOKIE! *Holds out plate of cookies*

Jack woke around noon-ish the next day. The cold of the snow seemed to have helped the Teen and his fever was gone. Though he still coughed and sneezed a bit, and on top of that his nose was runny and his throat felt like it was on fine. "Great." He says with a moody sniffle. "Now Every time I sneeze I'm gonna make some poor little kid slipson some ice." He sneezed (Speak of the devil and all that), "Ick."

The spirit of winter decided for the good of children around the world to stay home for one more day.

**Lol Just FYI every time I sneeze I say something along the lines of ew and I figured Jack would do the same. I mean who Isn't grossed out by sneezes? Though I would recommend not saying ew when it's someone else who sneezes. Hah can you think of all the awkward situations doing THAT would get you in? lol.**


	6. Sand Meets Frost

**You guys rock! Thanks for all of the faves! This is another of the shorter chapters but I really did need to write it. So here we are!**

Jack was running around in excitement. The night before he had gotten a glimpse of the maker of the golden sand he had seen almost every night for as long as he could remember. (only about two years) He had wondered about it often, though even he hadn't dared to mess with it. But last night he had seen the little man on a cloud of shifting gold. He had seem him controlling the glittering strands snaking their way across the sky. And he had seen the power of the glittering substance.

This was the reason he was so excited. There were others like him out there. Others with powers. He had figured that there was but he had never really been sure. Until now. Now he knew for sure and he was happy. A sudden though struck our favorite little winter boy and he froze. "What if they can't see me?" _What if others like me can't see me? What if I'm not like them at all and I really am invisible to everyone? What if-_ The Wind pushes against Jack hard enough to make the teen stumble.

Jack takes a moment to regain his composure before he smiles for the Wind, "Thanks Wind. I needed a good kick in the butt." The wind rustles his white hair to let the pale spirit know that it was always there to kick his butt when needed. Jack laughs, pearly teeth flashing in the sun. "Come on wind. We have a lot of snow to make... and planning to do."

They spent the rest of that day in the sky. Jack making snow and talking. Wind juggling the boy around and making him laugh. Jack wanted to try and talk to the little golden man he had seen in the sky the night before but he wasn't sure how to find him. After a lot of talking and planning and theorising the winter spirit had shrugged and decided to take his normal care-free approach. He would talk to the man when he next saw him.

LINE BREAK MWAHAHA.

It had been four months since Jack had first seen the Sandman. He had kept his eyes on the sky every night, hoping to find him again. And finally he had. Jack approached the cloud carefully not wanting to scare the other figure in the sky. "Hello." He called out into the chilly night air. The sparkling man turned in surprise then smiled at Jack and gave a little wave.

_He can see me!_

Thousands of emotions raced through his head at that moment but Jack kept his dazzling smile plastered onto his face not wanting to seem unfriendly. "I'm Jack Frost. What's your name?" The winter spirit's smile slipped a little as figures formed above the other immortal's head. "Uhm what...?" Jack was confused by this reaction. The images came again. They were letters spelling out the word **_"SANDMAN"_** Jack ponders this for a moment. "Is that your name?" The golden man smiled and nodded.

"Ok then Sandman... Do you mind me asking why you aren't talking to me?" The Sandman's smile gets a rueful little quirk at the corners and he puts his small hand up to his throat before shaking his head. "Does that mean you can't talk at all?" Sandman nods. Jack frowns now, to a jabber-mouth like him not being able to talk was like a nightmare. "I'm sorry." This gains him a shrug from the other immortal wich seemed to be his way of saying, _What can ya do?_

Jack's irrepressible smile comes again. "So uh, I guess I should say nice to meet you?" Sandy nods and holds out his hand for the blue-eyed boy to shake. Jack complies with his signature grin (Does anyone else melt little every time you see it?). the Sandman shivers a little at the contact with Jack's cold skin. The teenager notices and pulls his hand away quickly. "Sorry. Guess my skin would probably be cold to everyone else huh?" Sandy gives Jack a questioning look but only gets a small head shake in answer.

"So um I just wanted to say hi... see if you could see me and all that..." This earned the young winter spirit another look. Jack just laughed a little nervously as his cheeks turned slightly purple. "I uhm... I think I'll go now... Uh.. Nice meeting you?" Jack jumps into the sky the wind catching him, whipping the white hair joyously as it congratulated its little friend on his success. Jack lets out a whoop. _There are people who can see me!_

LINE BREAKERZ

The Sandman watched the pale spirit retreat and smiles at the excited yell coming rom the youngling. _Jack Frost huh? What a weird kid. I wonder who's looking after him..._

**There ya are! My little explanation as to why Sandy didn't help Jack. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. R&R!**


	7. Protector of Dogs

**Ok I want you guys to know that I am not Catholic so I don't really know much about this stuff, but Roch was the only person I could find who was known as the protector of dogs soo... yeah. I did my best with what I could get and I mean no offence to anyone who actually knows anything about this stuff.**

Jack was bringing a good snow to Scotland. He had been there since midnight, making sure the ground was cold enough that the fluffy white would stick, icing over the rivers and streams, and generally helping winter to really set it. It had been two years or so since he had met the Sandman, he had seen the golden figure once or twice as he was flying but hadn't stopped in his task to say hi.

Now Jack could finally take some time off for himself. THe young spirit looked around mischievously looking for some one to prank. His gaze landed on a hound snoozing in the sun gracing the front porch of his master's house. _Perfect._

He snuck up behind the dog and grinned. He and the wind worked together to push more snow off the roof and onto the hound's head. "Boo!" The brown and white dog sat up with a startled yelp and spun around, growling. Jack laughed and showed the dog his empty hands, his staff leaning against the porch rail. "Aw come on, can't we be friends?"

The dog, well puppy really, whined uncertainly. This boy didn't look like much of an attacker. And he smelled good, like snow and a cold winter's night. The dog creeps closer to sniff the boy more thoroughly, interested in this unusual scent. Jack takes the opportunity to sprinkle a little bit of glowing snow on the brown muzzle.

Three hours later and they had gathered together a whole group of playmates. Dogs from all over town had come to join their littlest masters in play. Children and puppies where everywhere, and so was Jack. One minute the spirit was chucking snowballs at the boys making a snow fort, the next the was laughing and rolling around in the snow with his little puppy friend.

But for poor Jack the fun came to a sudden end. Standing above him was an old man in long brown robes who looked very pissed. "Stand up young man. I have a problem we need to discuss." Jack scrambled to his feet. "Wait are you talking to me? You can see me?"

The old man nodded. "Yes unfortunately. And I have a problem with the way you do things." Jack looked confused. "What? why-" The white-haired boy was cut off rather rudely. "Boy I don't care if you mess with the humans but if you ever use your little snow trick on one of my children ever again I will make you suffer horribly."

Jack was officially confused, but he was also angry, who was this old geezer to talk to him this way? "What do you mean? Who are you?! And why do you care?! I was only having a bit of fun!" Jack cried out as a hand snapped out and across his face sending the boy back into the snow. "Ignorant wretch. I am Saint Roch, Patron saint of dogs. And I will not have you use your magic on my charges."

Jack stared up at the saint in shock for a moment. Then shock turned to anger. "Hanging out in dusty old churches had messed with your mind old man. All my special snow does is encourage others to have fun. Surely you can't frown on a puppy having fun?" Jack's fists were clinched so hard that the knuckles were even whiter that normal.

Roch gives an aloof snort. "I don't care what your snow does. I won't let you mess with the emotions of my children. Try that stunt again boy and there will be hell to pay. Mark. My. Words." With that the snooty saint stomped off fading out of sight within five steps. Jack was red with rage and frustration. _How dare he tell me what to do! _

The winter spirit could feel the beginnings of an emotion driven storm coming on. He called out to the wind and it, sensing what was going on, quickly carried him to Antarctica. Jack had his fit while the wind tried its best to calm him down, no one wanted another ice age.

**This was short but I just wanted to write a bit more about Jack's brief meetings with other immortals. Hope it was ok! R&R!**


	8. Frosty's Fox Friend

Jack was visiting his lake outside of Burgess when he heard the sound. It was a high-pitched yelp of pain. The spirit took off after the sound like an arrow from a longbow. After several minutes of searching the wind got his attention and led him to a small animal track that wound its way through the trees. There in the middle of the track was a small orange fox cub.

Jack frowned and looked closer wondering why the cub hadn't run away yet. Foxes generally didn't like him for some reason (Oh yeah Jack. Makes no sence because every one likes getting hit in the face with a snowball.). That was when he noticed the widening puddle of red and the hunter's trap.

The winter spirit looked on uncertainly, he knew that times were scarce in the nearby village and any meat they could get would be welcome... But he also knew that the cub would chew it's own foot off if it was given enough time in the trap... Then it would be footless and the towns folk would still be foodless...

The white-haired youth came to a decision. He stepped closer and started talking soothingly to the little cub and he lowered himself to his knees beside it. The cub whimpered and tried to back away but was held in place by the trap. Jack's heart melted (Not really melted but... You know what I mean.) at the sight and without thinking he reaches forwards to try and open the trap. The fox reacted like any cornered animal would.

It lunged in for an attack. Latching onto whatever it could with its small sharp teeth. Jack yelped as his arm was caught. But instead of pulling back like any sane person he ignored the pain and continued on with freeing the little beast that was mauling his arm.

After a minute or two of fiddling and clenched teeth the blue-eyed spirit figured out how to open the trap. There was a creak and then the fluffy cub was free. Jack scooped it up and tried to hold it down while he looked at its leg. There was a raw looking wound going pretty much all the way around and it looked painful.

The stormy blue eyes looked thoughtful ignoring the new bite the little fox scored on his hand as he figured out his next move. Finally he un clasped his brown cloak and bundled the fox kit up in it as he stood and took to the skies. The wind tugged at the cloak curiously but Jack shook his head. "Later Wind. I need to get some supplies first." The Wind stopped trying to look and carried it's friend where he needed to go.

LOOK! A WILD LINE BREAK APPEARED!

Jack settled on one of the rocks surrounding his lake and set up the stuff he had snitched from the healer's place. Then he carefully unwrapped the fox's leg and head, careful to keep the rest covered. The fox started struggling again as soon as he did.

With a growl of determination Jack got to work. It took what felt like forever. He had to clean, stitch, and bind the wound all while holding the wiggling, snapping little creature. But finally it was done and The winter spirit could relax a bit. He pulled out a couple of dried beef strips and set one on the ground before placing the fox cub beside, cloak and all, and stepping back.

The orange puff-ball struggled for a minute getting out of the cloak before it finally stood. It looked around curiously, as if wondering what was going on. It didn't seem to think Jack was a threat at that distance and it curiously sniffed at the meat before laying down and starting to chew on it.

Jack smiles with relief, thinking that the cute little thing would be ok. He settles slowly back onto his rock, careful not to startle the fox, and stuffs another piece of beef into his own mouth, chewing the tough meat as he turns his attention to his own wounds. Blue eyes wince as he decides it was a very good thing that the fox hadn't been full-grown.

His arms were laced with bite marks and scratches. None of which were deep, except for that first bite. His sleeves were in tatters and he knew he should maybe look into finding a leftover shirt that would fit him in the village, something no one would really notice was gone.

He sighs and sets to work, knowing it would be a bad idea to let anything get infected.

LINE BREAK USES DISTRACTION! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!

It had been about a month since his rescue. He had kept his little furry friend in an ice cage kept padded with his warm cloak. Now the fox's leg was healed and Jack knew he needed to let the fuzzball go. He carried the cage out into the forest and set it down. He backed off and climbed a tree then willed the ice to turn to loosely packed snow.

The fox shook out its now snow-covered fur as it stood. It looked around for a moment then ran off with a happy yip. Jack grinned, seemed like the Little bugger would be fine.


	9. Real Chicken

**Ok there we go. I didn't but any notes on the last one because I knew I was gonna put this one up today to. I mean this is so short it would be embarrassing to put up by itself... So yeah. This is here because some of the stuff in here may or may not be used later... maybe. I have no idea... ok well some idea but I'm not really sure yet. Gah Shut up Kat no one cares about your rambling!**

Jack floated along happily. He had jus made it snow on Moscow and the surrounding country side (With Wind's help of course), and he couldn't wait to see the reactions his newest feat produced. Him and Wind plaid chicken over the city in those early pre-dawn hours. One moment Jack would be speeding through the streets weaving around anything in his path going faster than most would think possible. Then the next thing ya know he would be way above the tallest spire and Wind would let him go into free fall for a few seconds before catching him and starting the process over.

The winter sprite was cackling madly when the first child burst out of his home, only to fall and slide on his but on the impressively icy ground. Jack laughed and followed the boy helping him along to continue his sliding momentum, but taking care that the child would be hurt. The white-haired spirit ended their run in front of another house just as its smallest resident burst out through the door.

Jack grinned a glowing snowball in hand, "Let the games begin!"

**So yeah just a little bit of muse fluff... Thanks for all of the continues support I have received and please review! If you can make me laugh I'll give you a cyber cookie! Also I don't know how often I'm gonna post this week and next My 18th birthday is on the 7th so I may be a tad busy with that and work...**


	10. Even Without Sight

**Ok kill me now... on second thought I think writer's block is doing that already... Which brings us back to the first, It's to slow. I need a mercy blow. Lol Ok maybe it would help if I got more prompts from all of you lovelies out there. Yes you. **

**Oh BTW I put up a little bit of fluffy stuff you all might like. Its called ****_A Wal-Mart By Any Other Name?_**** And it is the result of a prompt from a wonderful person you shall know the name of if you would go and look! Ok on with this... What ever it is...**

Jack sighed, wiping away sweat. He normally wouldn't have gone anywhere near Iran but he had read something that had made him curious. There was war with Russia. The child like spirit had heard and read many things about war, one of which was the fact that many children where normally orphaned by the tragedies that occurred. Jack wanted to see if he could help the children.

If only it wasn't so damn hot. The wind had set him down on a side street in Ferdows. The white shirt he had grabbed from the wash line of a manor in England a few weeks before was sticking to his skin uncomfortably. He pushed his damp fringe away from his eyes and walked forwards determinedly.

The streets were practically deserted, making the city look spooky and sending primal instincts through Jack. The instincts said to run. The winter spirit walked forwards in the hot sunlight.

It only took a few minutes before he realised that he was totally unprepared for his latest excursion and he really should have thought this through. But of course the childish spirit was to stubborn to admit that he should probably have left and gone someplace cold. After about five more minutes while he trugged through air that seemed thick with the heat he finally gave in enough to get to the side of the road and climb through one of the tall long windows and into the shady room beyond.

He spent a while in the small unused looking area, trying to cool off as much as possible before moving on. Eventually his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he got up from his perch on what could have been a dresser and made his way through the unlocked door and into a long hallway.

He wandered around the house like building noticing that all the rooms where meticulously cleaned, even if everything looked a little worse for wear it was definitely spotless. Jack frowned when he looked in a random drawer and discovered that it was full of worn out badly patched children's clothes. He continued on looking in other drawers and room to discover more of the same.

Children's clothes and shoes but nothing else to tell him about the building's inhabitants. He looked over neatly made rows of beds and walked through long empty halls but saw no signs to tell him anything.

Finally after wandering around for an hour he takes another break. He ploped onto the floor in a corridor with a nice breeze running through it and sighed. He was frustrated. Obviously this place housed kids, a lot of kids, regularly. But where were they all now? And if there were kids staying here how come there were no toys or anything else to play with? What was going on?

LINE BREAKERZ!

Jack must have dozed off for a while. He awoke to the sound of little feet quietly scuffling against the floor, heading in the direction of the hall the white-haired spirit was resting in. He scrambled to his feet, staff in hand before a slight wave of dizziness hit him. He leaned back against the wall until the nauseating feeling passed.

By this time the footsteps where almost upon him. He watched as the first child turned the corner. A small boy, dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes. The child was painfully thin. As Jack watched more and more children, almost identical in their looks followed after the first in line. They were quick and quiet and kept their gazes focused straight ahead. The White haired teen thought that this was a little strange. He followed the last child in line silently on his bare, and to everyone else invisible, feet.

They went to one of the bedrooms and each seemed to relax a little as they walked through the door. Some of them crossed to a bed and sat with quiet groans, looking tired. A few of the others grouped together and murmured quiet words that Jack didn't understand. The biggest group was clustered around one of the beds where a boy was sitting a silently sobbing as another boy looked at his arm.

The thin arm was black, blue, and swollen. Jack winced in sympathy remembering all of his own past bruises. After a moment's hesitation he stepped forwards and gently laid his hand over the worst bruise. The boys around his exclaimed, still quietly but no less excited for that, at the little bit of cool frost that spread over their friend's arm. Jack smiled a little as the little boy sighed in relief as the frost took the edge off of the pain.

MYSTIC LINE BREAK OF DOOM

Jack had been in Iran for a week. A week where in he tailed the hundreds of children he had found in that building. A week where in he avoided direct sunlight like the plague. And a week where in he did anything he could to help out the unfortunate kids he had found. And they were unfortunate. Every single one of them where orphans. Some had come to this 'home' during the first week of their life. Others had come a lot more recently because of the war. All of them were made to work from dawn to dusk once they reached the age of five until they turned 15 and were pushed out the front door and told not to come back.

The work they did was thankless. Weeding large field of crops in full view of the harsh sun. or cleaning every bit off trash of the street to prepare for a military parade. Anything that would bring money into the 'home'. They did it all in silence or they were punished.

Jack had traced the brunt of the torment back to the man who seemed to be some sort of overall supervisor to the other adults who ran the 'home'. The winter spirit decided that it would be a good idea for that jerk to quit his job. And so he set to work. Becoming the best stalker ever. And came up with a plan.

Now was time to put the plan into action. The main group of adults ate dinner all in the same room while five of them either patrolled the halls or carted the kid's meager rations from room to room. Jack waited for the group of men and women to start eating before going from one to one and freezing their food solid. He started with the worst tormentor and only spared two or three who actually cared about the kids.

He was exhausted by the time he finished. It was still hot as the sun had just gone down, and no one had really had time to cool off yet. But Jack didn't care. Phase one had been a success.

"Let the games begin."

IS THIS A LINE BREAK? YES. YES IT IS.

Two more weeks. The days filled with pranks that the spirit had made sure could not be blamed on the kids. He had continued to freeze the adult's food. And ever chance he got he had made sure to ice the ground in front of them to make them slip and fall. A multitude of other cold tricks later and the main supervisor finally snapped.

The tall man had slipped, again, on a patch of invisible ice and he screamed in agony. His arm was defiantly broken. Two weeks of trying to eat his food before it froze and only getting a few bites in coupled with almost constant pain and exhaustion from being to cold to sleep finally came to a head. He yell enraged words at all around him before he stormed out of the 'home' without a look back as he cradled his arm to his chest. Some of the others followed after him.

The winter spirit grinned in triumph. He knew the evil man would not come back. He was sure.

TEEHEE A LINE BREAK FOR THEE.

Jack felt awful. He knew he was in bad shape. Using his powers so much over the past month or so while dealing with the desert heat was taking its toll. But he had wanted- no, NEEDED to make sure his plan had worked. It had.

One of the kinder women of the group of adult supervisors had taken over the care of the children. And she really did seem to care. While the kids still had to work so that everyone could eat she made sure they only did jobs that they were ready for and that they wouldn't get hurt to badly while doing them.

In just a little over a week the children where looking happier and healthier. They no longer looked quite as skinny and somehow a few of them had gotten toys that they shared with the other kids. All in all this was a way better set up than the one previously. Jack was only slightly smug.

He decided that he had done all he could for them and that he should probably head to somewhere a bit cooler... like Antarctica. But before he left he wanted to give one last give to the orphans. While they were in a large room used for a gathering place to give out the daily jobs he when up to the front of the room a table was being used as a desk and started making it snow.

It was a light and slightly pitiful snow but it was all he could have managed at that moment. Despite this all of the children murmured in wonder at the sight. Jack made sure each and every one of them had been able to touch a snow flake before he jumped out of the window and called to the Wind.

He winced as his friend caught him. Wind was dry and filled with hot sand. But Jack knew that this was his only way out of there. He focused at the shocked and awed faces the children had worn when seeing his last gift and the pain from his transportation didn't seem so bad.

L-L-LINE BREAK!

Jack finally made it to the south pole. The Wind set him down as gently as possible and for a moment Jack thought that would be the end of it. But then the boy's knees had collapsed and he had fallen face first into a snow drift. He groaned quietly as the icy coldness slowly sank into his too hot skin.

After a few minutes he tried to figure out what all was wrong with him. Sun burn, exhaustion, headache, dehydration, maybe a fever to top it all off? This was going to be a long and boring recuperation process he was sure. But even that couldn't dampen his high spirits at his success. Jack had actually helped someone. And they hadn't even needed to see him for him to do it.

**Yeah... whelp there it was. Oh! I got a job by the way... And I think that might be what gave me writers block in the first place. But still, money is money. Even if it is at minimum wage.**


	11. Superstitions and Appreciations

**Just a little tid-bit of Jack on his road to recovering from his over exposure to the heat. Enjoy I guess?**

The winter sprite was still a little shaky after his encounter with the dessert, but that was ok he was taking it easy and having fun messing around with the snow fall rates in Ireland. he flew back and forth over the country and made it snow different levels in each town than in the countryside around it.

He loved looks on the adult's faces when they walked outside to see that the snow was a foot deep around their homes but dropped off into a half a foot out side the town limits. To make it even more obvious that it wasn't exactly natural he made sure that the line where the two different levels met was a perfect circle.

A lot more people became superstitious that day.

The children were thrilled though, there was more than enough snow for them to have their fun and games. They romped and rolled and had a good time. Instead of joining in like he normally would have Jack had decided to just sit back and watch, he was meant to be taking it easy after all.

He enjoyed watching the youngsters around him having fun and playing around. It was nice to know his talent were appreciated even if he himself wasn't.

**Short and sweet and kinda mellow lol.**


	12. Bloody Halloween

**Ok fair warning here, this chapter is ABUSIVE. got it? Good. Read on if you dare. Also thanks for the continued support I have received for this and all of my other stories! I really appreciate the reviews and favorites! *Hugs all of you***

Feralia Samhain watched the scene play out before her in a mixture of shock, disbelief, and fury. It was snowing. The day before her precious All Hallows Eve and it was SNOWING. "Oooh That little winter runt is going to regret this."

LINE BREAK!1!1

"Snow in Ireland on the most important day of the year?! You ruined All Hallows Eve! All of the followers of the old way will take this as a bad sign! It'll take all year for them to convince themselves that this isn't a sign of bad things to come!"

Jack looked sheepish and uncomfortable. He wasn't use to having any kind of real interaction or contact and now here was THE Feralia Samhain standing before him seething with anger.

It was the day after her famous holiday (no matter what you celebrate most people had some sort of tradition for October 1st.). She was a tall woman, about 6'4'' or so and she was stunningly thin and wore nothing but tattered black rags that showed off more of her bone white skin than Jack thought was decent. But what sent chills down his spine was her eyes. Glowing red eyes peered out at him from beneath her jagged black fringe.

"Look," he said quietly as he tried to calm her a bit. "I didn't realise it was so close to All Hallows ok?"

Her vicious snarl caused him to jump back a bit. "Like hell you didn't! No one forgets All Hallows! NO ONE!" Jack winced. "Hey I'm sorry alright?! I didn't mean it! I've been in the Antarctic for a while ok? You lose track of the days down there..."

He had taught himself about dated and calendars through all of his reading but had never been all that good at keeping track as he didn't keep a calendar himself. But he usually knew when holidays where coming up because of the change in the bustle and spirit of the towns he passed.

Suddenly the winter spirit was slammed back into a tree, his staff spun from his hand and landed a few meters away. He instinctively tried to push back forwards. "Oof! Wait! What are you...?!" His head was thrown back into the tree and he saw stars.

"Listen here you ignorant little twerp, I see right through your weak little excuses. I'm going to make you pay for your 'mistake'. You're going to regret making it snow on the wrong day." This was when the rain of blows started. It when on for almost an hour.

Kicks blurred together with punches and slaps until Jack's whole world consisted of nothing but pain. He wouldn't cry out though. He might not be able to do more than curl into a ball to try and protect anything important, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of hearing his pain as well as inflicting it. Finally, thankfully it stopped. And he unclenched his teeth a little as he tried to recover his air.

Feralia crouched before his battered and limp form. "Let this be a lesson Frost. Don't mess with other's specialties. You may be master of the snow but I am master of Nos Galan Gaeaf, and Kalan Goanv, and All Saint's Day. I am one of the oldest and most respected spirits of our world. I have connections with all of the other truly important spirits. And WHO are YOU? some sniveling little winter brat who can't even fight back."

She stood and started walking away, leaving him on the ground covered in mud, blood, and half melted snow. "Remember your lesson Brat. Maybe you will think next time before ruining my, or my friend's only reason for being on this earth."

When the small white haired teen was completely sure she was gone he finally let loose a small whimper of pain. Nothing ever seemed to go right for him and he wondered if it ever would.

**Ok who knows the reasoning behind Feralia's name off the top of their head? Any one? No? That's ok lol. It took me a bit of googling to find a name I liked for her, that also completely suited her! You may have to google her first and last name separately though before you turn up the meaning for the terms lol. I had fun!**


	13. Apples for Healing

**Ok this one is kinda short so I decided to put it up a bit early. So here ya go!**

**I want to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews and PMs. You people are awesome. Yes you. No. Not you. You over there. Yes you!**

The pale figure flew through the air, his old brown cloak fluttered around him, and landed beside the lake outside of burgess. He sighed quietly and leaned back against the rock outcropping utterly exhausted. He had spent the last few days in Norway where it was cold enough for the ice to form around him of it's own accord. He was still dealing with the effects of a prolonged stay in one of the hottest places in the world and now he had to try and heal from a serious beating.

He wasn't sure why but he had always thought of the lake as his home and always came back to it after he got hurt... He was glad that it was winter in the northern hemisphere and he could make as much snow as he needed to help along in the healing process. He laid back on the cool ground and ever so slowly started calling forth the snow clouds. It was then that he realised he had spent too much of his fading energies on the flight over from Norway.

He did as much as he could before he fell asleep his exhausted efforts not really doing much more than summoning a few thin and sorry clouds and a couple of flurries of sleet-like snow. The wind ruffled his hair worriedly as it watched over it's injured friend.

ANGSTY TEENAGED LINE BREAK IS EMO.

Jack awoke in the morning to an aching head that synchronised perfectly with his aching body. He made his way to his feet and looked around sulkily at the snowless ground around them. After a moment he tried to call the snow again. It seemed as if the bit of sleep he had gotten had helped. The winter sprite managed a good four inches snow fall before he got dizzy and had to stop.

He felt nauseous and realised he hadn't eaten in at least a month. He knew of course that he could go longer without food than humans but judging by the warnings of his stomach the recent strain he had put his body through meant he would need food sooner rather than later.

The pale boy sat in his snow for a few minutes before rising shakily to his feet and calling his friend to carry him to Burgess. He stumbled through the streets feeling slightly bad about having to steal, but then decided that it was their fault that they couldn't see him so it served then right. And yes he knew that this line of thought was wrong but he was in too much pain to care at that moment.

He got about half way through the market before he saw what he was looking for. The stall keeper was asleep, it looked as if he had already sold most of what he had brought to town with him and was relaxing in the sun, trying to keep some of the ray's warmth on this surprisingly cold and snowy day. And there where the apples sitting in a barrel just waiting to be snatched. And snatch them Jack did. He grabbed four knowing he was going to need more than the two he would eat when he got back.

He walked a few feet away and once more called Wind. His flying was abnormally unsteady and he waited until he was back at his lake before eating, afraid of dropping his precious food and knowing he wouldn't have the energy to go back and look for it if he did. He sat beside the rocks once more and ate two of the apples. After tossing the cores aside he curled in on himself, bringing his knees an and resting his chin on them he looked out at his lake.

It was frozen over as always and was beautiful like all ice was beautiful, in that sparkling, glistening, abstract way of nature and one spirit's creativity. He sighed and laid back now looking up at the snow-covered branches of the trees and wondered what he was going to do now that he was stuck in Burgess until he healed. He knew nature would more than likely make it snow in some places without his help but the winter for the rest of the world would be late. _Well the spirit of autumn is going to love THAT now isn't he._

With that depressing though Jack allowed his weary eyes to close as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Just a little something to fill in the space between the chapter before and the chapter I have planned for after this. Drop me a review please!**


	14. Finding the Fortress

**Woops what's all this then? No idea but I like it! lol I've been really bad about writing short-ish chapters lately... But I'm scared that if I try to hard to make them longer I'll get writer's block again. Oh the woes of a teenaged artist. **

**A****gain I wanna thank you all for the amazing reviews and PMs! I have so much fun reading them!**

Jack was in the middle of forming a Nor'Easter when he first spotted it. He had flown up to the north pole circling with the North Wind to monitor the storm's growth. He had glanced down out of instinct and seen the huge building built against the glacier. All thoughts of appeasing the world's need of a good blizzard flew from his mind in an instant. He knew he had just found the treasure of all treasures.

Santa's Workshop.

Jack abandoned his task with barely a thought. North America would still get snow from the storm, just not as much as he had planned. But now he had more important things to do. All of the tales of a jolly old man with magic reindeer he had read over the years rattled around in his overly excited brain as he flew in circles looking around.

Finally he landed in front of the massive double doors that he assumed was the main entrance. He used his staff to knock hoping that someone would answer and he would be able to talk, actually talk, to one of his fellow spirits for the first time in his life.

He waited a few moments before knocking again. It was then that he realised just how close it was to Christmas. He shuttered remembering the last time he had accidentally messed with a holiday. He glanced down at his hand seeing the iced over and half healed cut there and remembering Feralia's words.

He took a step back intending to leave just as the door opened. A large furry figure stood in the entrance way. They looked at each other in shock for a minute. Phil the yeti was stunned to see a small teenager standing before the doors to Santoff Clausen, seemingly completely oblivious to the snowstorm that was now starting in earnest.

Jack was surprised by the fact that it wasn't an elf or Santa himself who opened the door but some sort of hairy beast. After a moment he regained what little composure he owned and cleared his throat. "Uhm. Hi. I'm Jack Frost, I was just dropping by to say hello...But I forgot how close it was to Christmas! I'm sorry for interrupting and all that, and I'm sure you're all busy so I'm just gunna go..."

Phil stopped the pale child with a large furry hand on his thin shoulder and asked in yettish, "_How did you get here?! Where are your parents?!" _He almost growled in frustration as Jack gave him an uncomprehending look then pulled away. "Look I've gotta go ok?" Jack ran and Phil started to go after him until he saw the boy jump and watched him fly away.

This really confused poor Phil. The boy was some sort of spirit? He figured he would ask his boss if he knew the Jack Frost, after Christmas of course.

**Introducing Phil Yettison! One of my favorite yettis EVER! yeaaahhh I'm not a fangirl. noooo... .**

**Leave a review if you love Phil too!**

**^LOOK! A rhyme! Oh yeah. I'm just that good.**


	15. For the Love of Igloos!

**This is from a prompt by the wonderful Mari Rey. Thanks for the idea! I'm actually rather happy with this one and in all honesty this story REALLY needed a bit of relief from all of the angsty stuff I had been writing. Don't worry though, for all of you sadists out there, I will resume with the unbearable agony of Jack's life soon enough.**

A thin figure flew playfully through the air letting Wind toss him back and forth as it wanted. He grinned as he was saw what looked from the air like a village, though it did look a little strange... He thought that the huts were covered in snow but for some reason the shape looked... wrong...

Wind, sensing his intentions set him down on the outskirts and he saw what was different about this village. The houses were made of snow. THey were round and short and made completely out of the white fluff packed into solid bricks.

Jack grinned. "Who knew that they would take my hard work and with a little work of their own make a house?" He was completely curious now. He wanted to know how they were made. He had already worked out the why, there wasn't enough other building material out here to really build anything with, but he wanted to make one. This was even better than the snowmen he had made with the children.

To him it was like the adults where now playing with him. He liked it, it made him feel slightly proud, and pride in his work was something he hadn't felt much of in the past few years.

He stayed for a few weeks, exploring the huts, which he soon learned where called igloos, and watching closely as new ones were built or repaired. After he was sure he had the gist of it he flew farther north, chattering to the Wind excitedly all about the village as they went.

The Wind set him down again about forty miles away from where he had taken off and he set to work on the isolated stretch of snow-covered ground. It took four tries for him to get it right. The first one collapsed while he was trying to lift one of the bricks he had formed onto the edge of the wall he had started to form.

He tried again but tripped and accidentally kicked the wall as he went sprawling, causing him to ruin all of the work he had done that far.

His next try resulted him getting trapped as the roof collapsed in on him he had to call on wind to help him out and it took about twenty minutes for him to get free.

Finally he seemed to have gotten the feel and math of it. And he succeeded in making his icy hut. Grinning with pleasure he crawled in and waited a moment to see if it would collapse like the one before it. When it didn't he let out a whoop and raced back outside to brag to the Wind.

His friend was just happy to see an honest smile on the youngster's face for the first time since his dealings with the Halloween spirit.

**Drop me a review!**


	16. Frozen Child

**Guys! Guys! Guys guess what! I got it on DVD! YUS! Wheee! I had to go get it then had to wait till after work before I could watch it on my parent's flat screen... It took forever! Which is why this is going up so late... Yup. Totally and excuse.**

Jack was flying around enjoying the show. He had spent a week working on a particularly potent blizzard. He passed over a Ukrainian village and frowned as he noticed an unusual amount of people moving around outside. He flew in lower and noticed that they seemed to be looking for something.

unfortunately he hadn't yet learned their language (A project he had been working on was learning as many languages as possible), so he couldn't tell what it was that was so important that they would all endanger themselves in a blizzard.

He did what he could to lessen the snow fall but he knew that now that the weather had been unleashed he wouldn't be able to stop it. With a shrug he started out again. He flew for several minutes until he saw something odd in a clearing a mile or two away from the village. He frowned and doubled back to see what it was.

His blue eyes widened in horror as he realised what he had found. A child, a small boy with brown hair and eyes, was curled into a ball. The fragile form was shivering and quickly getting covered in snow. Jack rushed over and tried to grab the child's shoulder but his hand just went straight through.

The invisible spirit let out a frustrated cry and started trying hit best to stop the storm. After several minutes he slumped to his knees. Defeated. He looked down at the kid and saw that his lips were already turned a startling blue. Jack knew that the kid didn't have long.

He sat back and made a huge snowflake with the design of a tree etched into it and held it out where the child would see. To the boy it looked as if the beautiful snowflake was simply hanging in front of his face. He smiled a little and reached out blue fingers to try to touch it.

After a second the let out a small sigh and slumped back to the snow. Jack cried silently and sat vigil by the body for three days. Finally the storm ended and the search party found the frozen little boy. There where many tears shed amongst the villagers as they carried their lost one back home. Jack watched them go before taking off into the clear blue sky.

He knew that his last comfort to the boy had been snow, but snow had also been the thing that had killed him. Sometimes the spirit of winter really hated the snow.

**Huh. This was kinda sad wasn't it? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Sugar High

**Nanu Kitty, you my friend are an amazing person and I wanna give you a cookie. Thanks for the prompt!**

This was bad. Jack knew this was bad. And yet he really couldn't seem to care.

The white-haired winter spirit had snuck into a large house somewhere in France. He had found the inhabitants getting ready for some sort of huge party. After listening to their speedy babble for a few minutes he had worked out that they would be throwing a masquerade. He had read about those in the books he was always sneaking out of libraries! They sounded fun!

With a grin he settled into an inset in the wall ready to wait for the fun to start. It was then that he saw the food table. His mouth watered and he knew what he would be spending most of the evening doing.

LINE BRRRRRREAK!

It was midnight. All of the fancy french couples where 'saying' adieu and all of that. The child spirit was busy shoving one last cake into his mouth. He had already had six. Major Sugar Rush.

He took of in a rush of wind and snow, sending capes, cloak, and hats flying. Laughing like an insane person her waved as he rose through the air. "Make sure I get an actual invite next time!" With that he was gone.

He made his way through the countryside to Paris where he buried the carriage wheels in snow and made sure every one had to walks to get any where so that they could enjoy the wonderful snow he had created just for them and If they complained he would make them pay dearly because how dare they he had gone through all of that trouble to make something beautiful just for them so they better shut up and enjoy it like the civilised people they claimed to be so there.

He giggled as he watched the artisans eyes light up upon looking out the window and he knew that there would be a surplus of snow art before the day was out. He then turned his attentions to the rest of Europe. It was time that they had mass snow storms.

This would be fun.

Brussles, Amsterdam, Prague and Vienna, every major city was hit one by one as he slowly made his way East. No one was safe from a sugar high Jack Frost. No one.

It took him tree days before his energy boost finally gave out and he fainted from over exertion. The Wind panicked and almost forgot to catch him but managed to scoop him up before he was a splat on the side of a mountain. It was fussing over him and his stupid stunts as it set him down on one of his snow banks.

Jack smiled in his sleep as it gently rustled his hair. Somehow he knew he was being called an idiot, but as long as it was Wind he really didn't care.

**Aw! Jack is SOOOOOOO Cute! Review if you thinks sugar rush Jack would be fun to hang out with!**


	18. Blizzard of 68'

**Sooo sleepy... R&R to help wake me up!... Because of course none of ya'll would review because you like the chapter. Nah that wouldn't make sense now would it.**

Jack was hovering high over his lake near the town of Burgess. The ground hog had said (grudgingly) that there would be six more weeks of winter. Even so Seneca Fawn had fought him for every second. Jack was really starting to hate the spirit of spring. So he decided that he wasn't going to stop at the six weeks he was given.

He had been half way through the eleventh week before Seneca had decided to confront him face to face. The winter spirit knew that if it came down to a fight between the two of them he would lose.

The tall, well built, and strikingly handsome spirit of spring was a seasoned (no pun intended) fighter, with dozens of successful Native American tribal fights and battles under his belt from before he had even become a spirit. Add to that the fact that he radiated the sticky warmth of spring and Jack had no chance in a confrontation.

He had a plan though. When Seneca found him he would make sure it didn't come to blows, just a few verbal jabs here, a sarcastic comment there, and he would retreat. Slowly.

The plan hadn't gone as smoothly as he had hoped. The dark man had hauled off and hit him without giving the boy a chance to talk. Probably a smart move on his part. In an effort to salvage his plan Jack hadn't responded in kind and had lashed out instead with angry words.

This had started a shouting match that had lasted all day ending with ancient spirit hitting him again and telling him to either move his ass or lose it. After several seconds of trying to figure out if Seneca was serious or not the winter spirit figured that it was better safe than sorry and turned into the Wind with a quiet and frustrated growl.

He had headed North, taking his own sweet time so as to not let the spring win completely. He had of course hesitated over his home town. He grinned and figured giving the kids one more snow day wouldn't hurt. Wind tried to carry him North again but Jack stopped it saying that he would be spending the night where he was. He could almost hear his friend groan in exasperation.

Jack formed the clouds and helped the temperature to drop. One more night before he headed up to the mountains where the snow was always needed. One more day of fun for all of the town's kids.

LA LA LA LINE BREAK

The morning dawned bright and freezing. The spirit who had made the snow that laid thickly on the ground grinned with success as the kids ran out of the houses laughing and yelling in excitement... But hold on... Why were they all carrying brightly colored baskets? Was it...? If Jack's face could have gotten any paler it would have. This wasn't good.

He looked around knowing he would have to apologise or else get the tar beaten out of him again. He would rather not repeat the All Hallows incident.

He flew over the forest looking for who he knew would be there... and... yup. The white-haired wonder saw a flash of silver fur amongst the bushes and he winced before landing close to where he had seen it. "Hey easter bunny! Look I kinda lost track of the days... Sorry about the-" He was cut off as a large form stepped out of the bushes in front of him and shoved past. He watched for a moment as the huge bunny kept walking before running to catch up.

"Hey look I-" He was interrupted again and the bunny snapped. "I don't care kid. I 'ave to make sure these googies get hidden. Screw ups like you make this job harder. So just shut up and bugger off." Jack frowned at this rudeness and started again. "I was just going to say-"

The large form in front of his turned suddenly and Jack could see the anger in the rabbit's eyes, wich made the thin teen flinch. "I don't care 'bout what ya have ta say. No one cares 'bout it. So shut up an' leave. Now."

unfortunately the hot head in Jack chose that moment to flare up and he snarled. "No!" The Easter Bunny pointed the end of a boomerang at the end of the boy's nose. "Get lost half pint. No one want's ya around." Something snapped inside of the Spirit of Winter at that moment. A sudden storm sprung up and he saw the imposing rabbit before him shiver. "Stop that."

An impish, almost feral grin marred the boy's face. "You stop it. After all you are the all powerful Bunny rabbit." With that he took to the skies. Ignoring the yells the Easter spirit threw after him.

**Yup sooo... that's my blizzard of 68' story... Mhm... uuuh got the spring spirit's name from the Native American tribe who had a cool story about spring chasing off winter...**

**Also! I'm going on a mini vacation with my family this weekend so don't expect an update! I get to try to figure out how to get out of swimming! YEAH!**


	19. You Again?

**Caramel... Chocolate... Chocolate... Caramel... Caramel. Chocolate. Chocolate. Caramel. Caramel, chocolate. Chocolate, Caramel. Caramel-chocolate. Chocolate-caramel... NIPS Mocha! My love! I have missed you! (Can you tell what I found a supplier for after all of these years?)**

He was going to break in. He had to! That giant fuzzball of a yeti kept turning him back from the door when he tried to go in the normal way! He WAS going to talk to Santa. He HAD to.

He needed to talk to SOMEONE.

He asked Wind to carried him around the fortress in the snow, he was looking for a way in. He spotted several open windows, but when he got closer and peaked in there was always a yeti or an elf running around in the room the window belonged to. He needed something better than a window it would seem.

He landed gracefully on a perfectly sculpted snow bank and started walking the perimeter. Looking to see if there was another door. He found one. It looked a lot more used than the front door but at the moment it was closed. He ran to the nearest window and peaked in. The door opened into a large room that looked like a cargo bay. It was piled high with boxes and crates with all kinds of letters and symbols covering their faces.

He grinned as her tried the door knob and found it unlocked. Really. All that fuss about keeping him out and they leave the door unlocked and unguarded. He slipped through the door like a pale shadow and creeped through a row of crates.

The faint moon light that filtered through the windows made the shadows in the room seem weird and distorted. The winter boy glanced around nervously, a little weirded out.

He found another door and slipped through it quickly, eager to get away from the darker room. He stepped out into a hall way, glad that it was brightly lit and seemingly unoccupied. With a mischievous grin he iced over the floor all the way to the next corner and used it as a slip and slide. Giggling as he slid down the long hall on his belly and fetched up against the wall.

The pale boy stood up and turned... right into the yeti from his last few visits. "Oh! Uhm... excuse me!" He made a run for it. Hoping he could lose the large furry mass somewhere deeper in the winding halls of the workshop.

No such luck. The yeti had caught him by the cape before he had taken more than a dozen steps. Jack rolled his eyes as he was read his Miranda rights... or at least, that's what he thought the yeti was doing, he had no idea what the big guy was saying.

The winter spirit sighed. "Look big fella, hmmm... can I call you Phil? Ok. I'm just here to take a look around and - woah!" He was thrown out into the snow. Phil was yammering at him about something, probably how it was forbidden for children to see the workshop with out an invitation from North himself.

Jack glowered at the yeti as the hulking figure in the door way grunted and gestured around, trying to make himself understood by the troublesome boy before him. Jack got the message after a few minutes and decided that the cargo bay door was a bad entrance for breaking in.

Next time he would just have to find a good window. And maybe after he had a talk with Santa he could try and learn the strange language of the yetis'. Yettish would be and interesting addition to his ever growing bank of knowledge.

He grinned as he took to the sky, already planning his next attempt at breaking into Santoff Clausen.

**This chapter is awful. I totally went brain dead after spending a weekend cooped up i cars and a hotel room with an older sister I hardly know, a little niece, a baby nephew and my little sister and parents... Let's just say I had all of the inspiration sucked outa me... So yeah.. Here have some Phil.**


	20. Bloody Snow

Warning!

This chapter contains a little bit of self harm!

It had been an accident. An icicle had fallen from the edge of a rooftop and sliced a young girl's arm. Though he had been inured many times since his rising from he lake the sight of the blood scared him. Perhaps because it was the blood of a little girl and not his own.

He did every thing he could to try and calm the wailing child but had not managed to do so. She could not see, nor hear him so his comforts went unnoticed. Finally in desperation he snapped another icicle of the overhang and used it to slice his own arm.

Blood, warm and sticky ran from the rift in his pale skin and mingled with hers in the snow. But, it seems, that even his blood was invisible. So with his last try thwarted he sat back staring at the cut on his arm and waited with the girl until her mother found her.

The older human whispered and cajoled the child. Mouthing the comforts that Jack had failed to get across. The blue eyes watched as she calmed and her wails became quiet sniffles and hiccups. And then the two humans left.

And all the lone Spirit of Winter could do was stare.

He stared at the cut still dripping blood down his arm. And all he tought of was how much he deserved it. Deserved the pain, Deserved to see his blood mingle with that of the little girl he was responsable for hurting. The snow stained a bright red. And if he deserved it so much then didn't he deserve another one?

He contemplated this thought for a minute or two before slowly raising the sharp piece of ice and again bringing it down on his delicate skin. He gasped a little at the shock of the pain and suddenly came back to himself.

The pale hand shoved the ice away from him and he screamed. What was he doing? Why would he do something like that?! curled into a ball on the snow he so loved he whimpered to himself and cradled his arm.

He wondered why the world was so cruel to him when all he wanted was to have fun and help others do the same. Now he was the one on the ground sniffling pitifully. The irony was not lost on him and with a frustrated growl he sat up and call the Wind. "Let's go."

He planned out his next move as the Wind carried him lightly through the air.

First, to wrap his arm. Then to the library... He could use a good distraction.

**Did I scare you? huh? Did I, did I?! lol Hey I'm a go sleep. I had a long day at work today and I have to get up early tomorrow. W00T. Oh! And if anyone has any requests I would love to hear them! I'm running a little low on inspiration. Review please!**


	21. Easter

**Easter... Huh. Yeah this is a little uh...**

**Ehem I hope ya like this Nanukitty (Lol Hope on Easter) It's not exactly what you asked for but...**

It was fascinating. He had followed some of the kids to school, not really meaning to sit in, but he ended up doing so anyways.

What had started as a mischievous spirit wanting to start some fun had ended up with Jack perched on the teacher's desk watching as the children discussed the history of Easter. They talked about the different ways that people of differing religions celebrated the holiday. Then they talked about what the icons and staples meant symbolically.

After the class ended he had left, his head too full of all of the interesting things he had listened in on to even think of creating snow in the class room. "So that over grown rabbit is a symbol of fertility huh?"

The winter spirit started laughing, he couldn't help it. The mere thought was some how funny to the teen. It must have been funny to Wind too because it also seemed amused, sending short bursts of air to swirl around him in a way that kind of tickled.

But now that the white-haired boy was thinking about it he started wondering if the other immortals had some sort of symbolic meaning that may, or may not, have been distorted through time. "I bet I might find out at the library..."

With out him saying another word the Wind had scooped him up and carried him quickly to the nearest building full of the amazing books It's friend loved so much. They where in New York. The library was large for the time but Jack had found himself wishing it was larger. He didn't know how much longer he would be alone on this world but he knew that if it was too much longer he would need more books then they had in that place.

The pale form slipped through he rows of books and he snuck into the records room, looking for the files kept on what books the library had so that he could begin his search.

It took him a while. First he looked for books under the description _Holiday facts_ but turned up blank, then he tried _holidays_ but only got cook books and other hings of that type for his troubles. Finally under _Holiday Histories_ he found what he was looking for.

A giant book detailing all of the symbolism and customs of all of the big holidays around the world. He spent hours reading the tome. Learning about Christmas and Easter, Valentine's day and Halloween. There was so much he hadn't known. And so many holidays that were mentioned but not covered in the book.

The Spirit of Winter was enraptured and he wanted to know more. He was almost done teaching himself all of the languages of the world (Except yettish. He was still working on understanding Phil.) This would be his new hobby! Learning about his fellow spirits and their special days and traditions.

With this decision made the light figure leaped out of the window in a swirl of excited snow, off to find another library and more books to read. Hopefully a few would be about his new favorite topic.

**Short short short. Ah well... I had a long day. I'm sorry this is a little late guys! But I was busy all day today and only just got time to sit down and finish this up... More bookish Jack! Yay! ehem. So any who Review and send me ideas! I'm thinking of bringing this to a slow-ish close so if you want to see something in here tell me soon! Stay tuned for my April Fool's chapter!**


	22. A Bit of Revenge

**Ok so I'm like extremely blocked when it comes to the wonderful art of writing. And I'm sorry this is so late! Did I say I was going to post this on April first? *weak smile* April fools? I seriously tried and tried to get it written but it just refused to work for me! And now to top it all off it's a lot shorter than I had originally planned too...**

**Any whoooo... This is a prompt by the lovely Kagirinai-Eturnal, give 'em a round of applause! (Sorry I couldn't work the squirrel in there)**

An excited Wind raced through the skies carrying a precious cargo. The winter spirit was equally excited. He had a plan. A good one this time. An he was going to make sure it went off perfectly.

He had heard a few of spring's sprites complaining about how the stupid groundhog was jealous of the Easter Bunny, and 'Can't he just grow up and stop pretending to see his shadow?! I'm tired of walking through snow!'

Perfect. A way to get back at the stupid rabbit AND Spring all at the same time! Now if only he could... There! The entrance to the Groundhog's tunnels. A devilish smile lit up his face and the winter spirit was dropping. straight to the ground. cushioned by the Wind at the last second.

He peer into the dark curiously. "Hello?" He laughed a little as his voice echoed back over and over. "Any one home?" He paused a moment before saying again, "Helooooo?"

A furry brown body suddenly launched itself out of the hole. "Yeah. I'm here. What do you want?" The groundhog sounded irritable. But the look on it's face turned down right hostile when he caught sight of Jack. "You. Winter kid. Bah. Go away."

The teen aged spirit held out a placating hand. "Hey wait a moment ok? I have an offer for you!" He continued over the fury brown animals insistence that he leave. "Look I hate that over grown kangaroo and you do too so how about we play a little prank on him?"

"Who's a kangaroo. I ain't got a clue what yer goin' on 'bout kid." Jack smacked himself on the forehead. "The Easter bunny! You have to admit that he looks more like a kangaroo! But anyways, I need you to see your shadow again this year... and the next few years after."

Pale blue eyes widen in surprise at the groundhog hisses, yes actually _hisses_, "You too! Look kid no matter what those whin'eh little spring spirits say I ain't never lied 'bout seein' m' shadow! Damn! I wish they would jus' shut up 'bout it n' leave me alone!"

Jack looks on in shock for a moment not expecting this little temper tantrum before he smiles. "Wouldn't it be a perfect revenge to actually do what they're accusing you of?"

LINE BREAK!

(Some time in the future (about seven years or so))

"Ya mean ya where doin' it on purpose!"

"Ye-ah. I figured if ya'll were all gunna say I was doin' it I migh' a s'well."

"Ugh! If I 'er any one else ever catch ya doin' it again I'll have yer coat ya ratbag."

With that a very peeved Easter bunny left the ground hog's tunnels and headed back to his own growling and grumping about stupid groundhogs and their idiotic ideas on so called revenge.

**Sorry again for how late this was! I feel awful. Thanks to Timetrixter22 for giving me a kicking in the butt by requesting I get the next chapter out.**


	23. Smooth Moves

**What's this? An update? Whaaaaaa?**

**I'MSORRYDON'THATEMEIAMSUCHABADPERSONIKNOWIKNOW!**

**Teehee? Ok so I do have an explanation. I have a job. I'm trying to pay my way through college while doing everything else I usually do. And it's getting crazy cuz I still need to buy this book and that all while trying to make sure I can afford this class or that one with my minimum wage part-time job and I have no idea what I'm doing I was homeschooled so the whole paperwork this is confusing and I hate it when they make me run around the entire campus trying to find the right person in that certain office for one reason or another and when I finally get every thing settled I don't feel like writing and that scares me cuz that's what I'm planning to major in and ack! That is what I call a run on sentence. **

**So yeah... I'm still alive if anyone was wondering... It just might take me a while in between chapters...**

This was his greatest idea ever. He was a genius. He was also unabashedly giving himself mental pats on the back.

He had recently learned the art of snow boarding and found it surprisingly easy, he did after all have perfect balance and an innate sense for the snow. unfortunately this meant that the pass time got a little boring. So Jack, being the genius he was, decided to skip all of the intermediate level courses and skip to a black diamond.

But even that wouldn't satisfy the sense of adventure instilled in the white-haired wonder. He also asked his best friend to give him a bit of a push. And of course the Wind was all to happy to oblige in the name of good fun.

Jack barreled down the side of the mountain, borrowed board swishing against the icy snow, wind at his back and smile on his lips. He let loose with an adrenalin fueled whoop and steered his ride around a stand of trees.

He swooped up a sudden incline and caught air when the snow-covered rock protrusion ended. A wild grin lit his pale face as he did a supercat*. He landed perfectly and laughed in wild abandon... Until he saw the skier up ahead.

He was coming up on the girl fast, too fast. He desperately tried to turn or swerve around her but she wasn't moving at anywhere near his speed and he knew he was going to hit her. So, being the good person the Wind knew him to be, he did the only thing that would save the girl from a freak accident with a random un manned snowboard, he fell forwards.

Who knew that face plants/ belly flops where even more painful on snow? He slid for at least a hundred yards before slowly coming to a stop. The spirit took a minute to gauge the extent of his injuries, bruises mostly... maybe a broken ankle... He pushes his pale ands against the snow so that he could prop himself into a half laying half kneeling position. "Ok. OW."

It takes him another second or two to look around. He sees the girl off in the distance, completely oblivious. With a sigh he reaches down to untie the board from his bare feet. Blue eyes wince as he bumps his ankle. Yup it was defiantly broken. The Wind brushed guiltily against his pale face. "Don't worry wind. This wasn't your fault."

Maybe he wasn't as much of a genius as he had thought. Or maybe it was just bad luck and he should try again later.

*A snow boarding trick where the boarder does two flips cart-wheel style

**So uh yeah... tell me whatcha think or if ya missed me at all lol. Until next time!**


End file.
